


The Huntress' Eyes

by soleilla



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla





	The Huntress' Eyes

  
  
She really had no other choice, orders are orders. It was the only way of knowing that she won’t get killed by the Yiga clan members so she had to have both of her hands dirtied with the blood of innocent people, despite not wanting to do so. A deep breath of air was sucked in as a way of calming her nerves before exhaling, looking back at the figure on top of the bridge’s pillars. Lifting her bow and arrow, she began to carefully aim at the figure who seems to not have noticed the rustling of leaves from afar. Today might be my lucky day, she thought as she waits for a few minutes before striking them down. With shaking hands, she releases her arrow to hit her target but to her surprise, the said target had already jumped down from the pillar before the arrow could even hit them.  
  
This time, her shakiness crawled up to her whole body. She never misses a target, not when her specialty was her bow and arrow. She grips onto her bow before pulling another arrow from her quiver but as she looked for him, she noticed that they were already staring at her direction. Her heart dropped; she tried to remain still, hoping they wouldn’t notice her presence but alas, the smaller figure had already sprinted to her direction. A slash of the sword echoed through the area that revealed her weak and shaking form to what appears to be another Hylian. The larger figure had followed him and stood behind the Hylian with utter confusion.  
  
“Do you know who this is, Link?” he asked to which the Hylian shook his head in response. The figure studied her closely, quite literally, and gasped. “Oh dear, you are another Hylian! What are you doing in the bushes and hiding yourself from us?” In a swift, he helps her up with one hand and knelt down to level his head with hers, though he was still much bigger than her. This time, she was bound to faint from the fear rumbling in her system but she kept a stoic face.  
  
“I was... hunting down some Bokoblins in the area. You happen to be red so I assumed you were a Moblin...” she mumbled, “My glasses might have fogged up and didn’t realize... I’m terribly sorry.” She said before following a bow.  
  
This earned a hearty laugh from the red figure, “To think that the Prince of the Zoras would be mistaken for a Moblin!” he took her hands with one of his own, placing the other on top of them as a blush slowly crept up to her face.  
  
“Dearest Hylian, you amuse me. You must come to the domain along with Link here. My father would be delighted to see not one, but two Hylians!” Oh Hylia.  
  
“I-I must refuse! As a lowly huntress like me, I believe that I do not deserve to enter your domain...” the Hylian whose name was Link gave her a confused look while the prince seemed to be moved by her words, making him lift her chin up with a finger as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
“Nonsense, madame. You may be a huntress but us Zoras are very welcoming to those who visit our domain. Please, do come join us in our walk to my home.” In an instant, she felt her heart beat faster than usual as blood rushed over to her face, making the prince laugh once more.  
  
“I will take your silence as a yes. Link, if you don’t mind, please help me escort...” he turned to face her, making her jolt up due to nervousness. “How rude of me, I haven’t even gotten your name yet. Tell me, dear Hylian, what is your name?” She swallows in some air before speaking.  
  
“Please do refer to me as Lana.” The prince’s laughter roared in the forest as he stood, “Madame Lana, I see! What a lovely name for a lovely Hylian such as yourself.” She can’t help but feel shy towards his remark. “Well then Link, please do escort her as I swim back to the domain. I’ll be informing my father about your arrival,” and without another word, he dived into the water and started swimming in the direction of the domain.  
  
She was now left there alone with Link, silence beginning to envelop the atmosphere but she lets out a cough to break the tension, ”We should probably get going, we wouldn’t want the prince to get worried about us.” Link looks at her with suspicion written on his face which made her chuckle, “If you have any suspicions about me, you are free to take my weapons... But judging from your luggage, you seem to already have a lot on your plate.” He furrows his eyebrows in defeat and simply began walking on the trail.  
  
Minutes pass and they were finally a few blocks away from the domain’s. Link huffs as he tries to catch his breath, making the other Hylian laugh softly. “Out of breath already? Hylian men are supposed to have a lot of stamina, am I right? Or could it be that you’ve gone weak,” she joked which Link shoot her a glare in response. As soon as he’s back to normal, he starts walking with her again and finally, they arrive at the gates of the domain. Awestruck, they stood and stared at the entrance, not wanting to enter it.  
  
“Beautiful...” she mumbled as Link nodded in approval. Their thoughts were interrupted by a certain prince’s call as he starts sprinting towards them. A blush then creeps its way to Lana’s small face, earning a snicker from Link in which made her more embarrassed the moment the prince stood in front of them with open arms.  
  
“Welcome to Zora’s domain, my friends! I have been waiting for your arrival!” He give the two Hylians his signature pose and a charming smile, making them blush. It was truly impossible to not admire the prince’s words and actions.  
  
“It is good to see that the two of you are safe and uninjured. Now, it is time for introductions to the king—“ the prince paused then turned to you, “though I may have forgotten to properly introduce myself to you, madame Lana. I am Prince Sidon, the Zora Prince of this wonderful domain.” He held her hands up with a smile before placing a soft kiss on top of them, making her blush as she lets out a soft chuckle.  
  
“It is an honor to meet you, my prince. Thank you for welcoming me here— oh, and Link.” Link groans at Lana’s remark which made both her and Sidon laugh.  
  
“Since we’re all here now, I can escort you both to the throne room so we can have a little bit of a chat with my father. Come, I shall lead the way.” He starts to guide both Link and Lana to the throne room. As Link quietly follows Sidon, Lana can’t help but admire the beauty that the Zora domain held. Structures that glowed such a beautiful shade of blue that it almost reminded her of the ocean, patterns of every inch of the domain’s pillars like diamonds that she would often encounter during her missions, even the water shined beautifully beneath her feet. Well, it shined too beautifully that it made her slip and fall forward only to be met with strong, muscular arms of a Zora.  
  
“Are you all right, love?” the voice spoke, making her heart beat rapidly in her rib cage. With a stutter, she lets out an embarrassed laugh, “My apologies, my prince. It seems that my footwear is not accustomed to this kind of area.” Sidon smiles before propping her up as he held her hands, “Not to worry, madame Lana! How about you hold onto my hand as we walk up to the throne room? That way, you won’t be able to slip and fall again.” Link, who was on the other side of Sidon, wiggled his eyebrows which made her blush before turning to the prince.  
  
“Y-you are too kind, my prince, but—“ before she could protest, he stands up and holds her hand as they continue to walk. “No worries, we are almost there!” And he was right. After a few steps, all of them finally arrived at a big room located in the middle of the domain. There, sat the king of the Zora domain who seems to be expecting their arrival.  
  
“Welcome to our domain, little Hylians. I am King Dorephan of the Zora domain.” 


End file.
